


Coffee with His Boyfriend

by PrismPrince



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Africa by toto is in it, Anxiety, Healing, Kleinsen, M/M, Pinterest, Sky Lakota-Lynch!Jared, Starbucks, Trans Character, evan is bi, evan is trans, its evan hansen, jared finally learns how to respect boundaries, jared is gay, pride parade ment, some minor overthinking, starbucks date, stim mention, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismPrince/pseuds/PrismPrince
Summary: “Fuck the straights, y'know?” Jared joked, knowing it was a stretch but going for it anyway. “We’ll do it our way. Like I said. We’ll do what we do best; we’re gonna people-watch and be really, really gay.”Jared treats Evan to a coffee.





	Coffee with His Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isleofflightlessbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofflightlessbirds/gifts).



> happy birthday orion!! hope u enjoy this ♡

Within week two of dating him, Jared had learned that Evan was both a hopeless romantic and a complete sap.

Evan, ever since he discovered it, was obsessed with Pinterest. Sorting different items was super calming to him and, a lot of the time, it was cool art he loved or different nature facts. Thanks to his and Jared’s newly found relationship, he started adding to a board titled ‘♡’. It was mostly how to say ‘I love you’ in different languages, cute in-home things to do with your significant other, and various date ideas. Lots of date ideas. They ranged anywhere from romantic seafood buffets to stargazing in the back of a pickup truck (they’d need Alana’s help for that one; Jared called her the Truck Lesbian for that. Her huge crush on Zoe Murphy constituted the ‘lesbian’ aspect).

On a random weekend in late November, Jared had had his arm around Evan while they were on the couch. Evan was scrolling through Pinterest yet again and Jared was more invested than he should’ve been. More often than not, Evan would pin something to his ‘Art’ board, ‘Meme’ board, or ‘♡’ board. Nerd.

“Waiwaiwaiwaiwait,” Jared said after about a half hour of this. “Scroll back up a bit. Yeah. There!” He leaned in, tapping a picture.

A Starbucks date.

“We’re doing this,” he decided on the spot, getting up without warning. Evan fell backwards onto the couch with a small ‘pft’ because of his boyfriend’s sudden movement, but didn't mind. He looked up at Jared, turning off his phone and pocketing it. 

“You've gotta be more specific, Jare.” Evan sat upright and fixed his shirt by pulling on the bottom hem. His hands stayed attached to it, though, fidgeting with the fabric. He was smiling softly, comfortable enough around Jared to tease him lightly. “When you say ‘we’re doing this’, you could mean something wildly different than me. Your brain works in weird ways.”

“Shut up, Evanescence.” Jared flicked his boyfriend’s forehead, grabbing his shoes off of the floor and pulling them on as he continued talking. “I’m treating you to a coffee and we’re gonna sit at a table by a window and we’re gonna people-watch and be really gay.” He looked up at Evan. “Ready?” 

Evan, having never taken off his shoes in the first place, nodded. “Yeah,” he said simply, reaching for his wallet. Jared, however, swiped it from under him and moved it to the other side of the coffee table. 

“Nope. I’m paying, dumbass.” He stood up and held his hand out in silent offering to Evan. The other boy accepted this, intertwining their fingers and kissing his cheek carefully after he stood.

“You sure?” Evan asked. “Can I bring my money just in case you don't have enough with you and we can spare the whole.. weird scenario of what to do if you don't have enough money because that's the last thing I wanna have to deal with today and I already- you kn-know-!” He cut himself off with a deep breath, his words speeding up gradually as he kept going on. Jared squeezed his hand once he stopped.

“You can bring your wallet. I'm not gonna genuinely stop you,” he said, his voice softer. Evan grabbed his wallet with his free hand, stuffing it in the pocket that his phone wasn't in. Jared already knew he had to be gentler with Evan much more than he had been in the past. He was working on it. “Hey, you know we don't havta go if you don't wanna, right?” He rubbed small circles into the back of Evan’s hand. If he was going to do cute stuff with him, he wanted to make sure Evan was mentally stable enough to actually enjoy it.

Evan nodded, smiling over at Jared. “Yeah, I know. I’ll be okay. Promise,” he reassured him, squeezing his hand and pulling it up to press a soft kiss to it. “But to-.. uh, to answer your earlier question; yeah, I'm ready.” As he said it, he leaned back and grabbed his wallet, pocketing it. “Are you driving or are we walking?”

“Driving. I ain't dealing with none of that cold breeze shit,” Jared decided after a moment of hesitation. He was never very decisive. He picked up his jacket and threw it on before he threw Evan’s jacket at him.

Evan caught it and, after a bit of fumbling, managed to pull it on. He swapped his phone’s resting place from his pants pocket to his jacket pocket as he nodded a bit. He tossed Jared a beanie. “You left this here last week. And you look cute in it.”

“So demanding,” he said, keeping his tone light and the smile on his face. Nevertheless, he donned the beanie and fixed his stupid circle glasses. He made a mental note (that he would soon forget) to pick out new frames soon. And get enough money from his parents to buy new frames. He had some cash left over from his high school graduation, but he already spent a lot of it. Fiscally responsible was not one of Jared's key character traits.

Evan grabbed his hand again as they walked out the door, but separated himself to go and lock the door behind him. He kept his key on a soft plastic keychain in the shape of a tree. When he was nervous, he'd slip the key and chain in his hand to keep it as secretive as possible and chewed on the plastic. As he went to put the key away, Jared caught a glimpse of it. 

“Do you need a new-... uh.. tiny tree?” He offered, forgetting the word for keychain. Oh well. When he saw the state it was in, he had to ask. There were teeth marks all over it and part of the tree had actually been chewed off. 

“Not yet, I don't think.” Evan looked back up at Jared, smiling softly. He kissed his cheek again. “Thanks, though.” 

Jared shrugged. “I bought the first one. I'll buy you a new one. It's not really a big deal, Ev. It was two bucks.” It was not two bucks. It was more like seven. It was supposed to be a lot more durable than the last chewy plastic thing Evan had. Unless- “You've been okay, right..?” he checked. He doubted the product quality, of course, but there was always a part of him that wanted to make sure Evan was okay and wasn't relapsing; he hadn't checked enough in high school and there were consequences he didn't want to think about.

“Yeah, Jare.” The side of Evan’s mouth twitched into a small half-smile. He honestly appreciated his boyfriend so much. And, even though nothing would make up or replace how Jared treated him in high school, graduation was a new start. “I promise. You know you're the first person I'd come to about that kinda stuff, anyway.”

Jared nodded, silently making a note of that, too. He wouldn't forget this one. 

They got in the car and, for the whole ride, Jared blasted Africa by Toto. The distance from Evan’s apartment to the nearest Starbucks was, on average, slightly longer than the length of the song. This meant that Jared would have enough time to listen to the full thing along with hooking his phone up via aux cord. Evan didn't even mind anymore. In fact, on good days like today, he’d sing along. 

Jared had this weird thing he did in the winter that probably wasn't great on his gas mileage, but who was he to care? He blasted both the music and the heat and rolled down the windows so he could scream the lyrics with Evan. It was great.

They arrived at the Starbucks a few seconds after the song ended. Jared rolled the windows back up and got out of the car with his keys in hand. He was humming the song as he walked around the car and grabbed Evan’s hand. 

Evan made no move to pull away from Jared’s grip. After Jared locked the car, he followed him to the entrance. He let go of his hand and rushed ahead of him to close the gap between him and the door before Jared could beat him to it. He held the door open for him, smiling smugly. 

“Thanks, prince,” Jared teased, flicking his forehead lightly. He walked in through the door, Evan following close behind. 

They walked up to the counter instantly, the barista looking bored as all hell. The place was basically empty, so Jared understood the feeling. No one’s here for her to mess up the names of.

Jared ordered their usuals; a short iced french vanilla light and sweet for Evan, and a grande black coffee for Jared. Jared pulled out a 20 and handed it to the barista. She looked happier than she should've been to actually do something that wasn't scroll through Instagram. She got their names and their change, giving Jared back less than he wanted back. Drinks here were expensive as fuck.

The two grabbed a table by the window. Jared shrugged off his jacket and put it on the back of his chair, not sitting down yet. Evan just unzipped his jacket, sitting down and immediately starting to mess with the zipper. He pulled his phone out, putting it face down on the table in front of him. 

The barista called out their names and Jared jokingly stuck his tongue out at Evan before heading over to get them. Evan laughed to himself. The two of them didn’t really practice the whole PDA thing too much, since Evan had a lot of days when he’d really prefer to just act more like friends in public. They lived closer to the city now that they’ve graduated, though, so Evan’s been warming up to the idea of being himself around others.

Jared’s town once held a pride parade and it happened to go down Jared’s street. He invited Evan over and they sat on Jared’s fire escape, watching the parade below them. Jared was decked out in rainbow, of course. Evan had a tiny bi flag painted on his cheek and was wearing his binder as a shirt. It was a good day.

Now, as Jared walked back to their table with two coffees in both hands, Evan realized he'd been staring at him. He frantically grabbed his phone and pulled up Pinterest, trying to seem like he hadn't been. Jared had a knowing smile on his face, though.

“You're so gay for me,” he teased, putting Evan’s drink in front of the other boy. Evan groaned.

“This is bi erasure,” he tried, laughing softly and taking a sip of his drink. 

“Gay is an umbrella term, you dipshit.”

“That's raincoat erasure.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don't.”

“You're right.” Jared grinned and put his hand on the table, face-up. It was a gesture that the two of them had developed. Either Evan would hold his hand, or would tap the middle of his palm as a quiet denial. Evan grabbed it. “I love you.”

“I love you too, gay.” Evan both laughed and sipped his iced coffee again, taking Jared’s hand in his own. He rarely got coffee, always worried it would make him jumpier. For Jared, it did the opposite; it calmed him down to a level that made him more tolerable. He once chugged an entire venti black coffee and fell asleep on Evan’s couch the moment they got back. 

Evan pulled up the Starbucks date pin that inspired this whole thing and read the website it was from. “A lot of this only makes sense for straight couples.”

“What?”

“I’m reading the date idea for this,” he explained, glancing up at Jared. He passed his phone over to him, still open to that page. “It's all, like.. heteronormative stuff. Especially the conversation topic ideas.”

Jared didn't even bother reading it. He closed Pinterest on Evan’s phone, sliding it back over to him. He took a long sip of his own drink, ignoring the fact that it was still hot. Evan grabbed his phone back, pocketing it slowly. 

“Fuck the straights, y'know?” Jared joked, knowing it was a stretch but going for it anyway. “We’ll do it our way. Like I said. We’ll do what we do best; we’re gonna people-watch and be really, really gay.”

Evan laughed lightly, nodding slightly. “I can do that,” he assured him, letting Jared pull Evan’s hand to his lips and press a quick kiss to it. As more people started filing into the overpriced coffee distribution center, Evan tapped the side of Jared’s hand with his thumb and the other boy instantly let go. He knew Evan had limits and, unlike he had for most of his life, was learning to respect them.

They spent hours in that store. The topics of conversation were anything from the differences between aspen and birch trees to the reasons why Falsettos was robbed at the Tony’s. They enjoyed themselves, though.

That's what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to @casuallydeadjay on tumblr for the raincoat erasure line!!


End file.
